1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention provides an appliance for securement to any conventionally configured chain saw to allow that chain saw to be utilized in the additional capacity of hedge cutting or brush trimming. Chain saws are inoperable for usage in this application in their standard configuration since as the rotating chain teeth pass adjacent a hedge the flexibly biased twigs and the like will flex away from the chain responsive to the high rotational velocity of the chain. In this respect it will be only possible to cut the hedge were the operator to use one hand to hold the hedge elements to be clipped and use the other hand to hold and squeeze the trigger of the chain saw, which itself is a very dangerous and inefficient type of operation.
Therefore the present adapter provides a simple attachment device for securement to the blade of a chain saw merely by securing of two bolts therethrough which automatically divides the hedge into groups to be cut and continuously cuts the groups with the rotating chain teeth.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Many devices are presently used for cutting grasses, hedges and brush and the like as shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 14,445; 845,547; 1,968,408; 2,948,099; 3,656,285 and 3,693,676. None of these patents show an appliance for direct attachment to a chain saw to facilitate the usage of that most currently fashionable homeowner appliance to allow its usage for hedge trimming. Prior art hedge trimmers are of the standard configuration using the back and forth scissors motion which are dangerous and inefficient. These standard hedge trimmers do not provide the high speed operation of the present adapter due to the large amount of leverage creatable by the use of very sharp and very small teeth which are inherent in the usual chain saw cutting teeth.